


A Birthday in Three Universes

by notjustmom



Series: Tony and May [4]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tony Stark turns 50, birthday fic, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: For Tony Stark's birthday, May 29, I've decided to write three birthdays using the pairings I have already written for him, and he is turning the big 5-0.





	A Birthday in Three Universes

The date snuck up on both of them. While Tony was trimming his beard, he noticed the first tell-tale bits of grey and considered the date. It was May, May 15, in two weeks, he was going to be -

Fifty, she muttered to herself. He's going to be fifty in two weeks. Over the years, she had learned how miserable his birthdays were growing up, and she had found quiet ways for the three of them to celebrate, that he appreciated, and understood how much she wanted to show him what he meant to her. But fifty... that was a different matter. She wanted to do something more this year.

“Have you guys ever thrown Tony a birthday party?” May asked Nat over lunch a week before the big day.

Nat shook her head. “I knew his birthday from his file when I was his shadow, but he always went underground for a week every year, around this time, until he met you.”

“I want to throw him a party.”

“A surprise party?” Nat asked quietly, a tiny grin played on her lips. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“What’s going on with May?” Tony grunted at Peter as they were tweaking his newest suit three days before his birthday.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked innocently.

“By now she has usually told me what we’re doing for my birthday. This year - nothing, nada. Zilch.”

“You hate your birthday.” 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just - what the heck are you doing? Working out to impress MJ? This is the third suit in a month, you will stop growing at some point, right?”

“That’s the rumor.” Peter grinned at him and was reminded again how lucky he was that Tony was in his life. “You know, maybe this year, enjoy it, let her, let us spoil you, yeah?”

Tony glared up into Peter’s eyes, then sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, kiddo. I will. Done. You’ll hang out for a bit? The hotrod isn’t running perfectly, could use a hand with her, then we’ll take it for a spin?”

 

“Close your eyes.” May whispered at his ear, and slipped her hands over his eyes.

“May?”

“Just, please? I know you know, just try to act surprised, and don’t be a birthday grinch.”

“I’m never a grinch…” he growled quietly, then laughed as he turned in her arms, “and I promise to be surprised.” He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, then whispered, “thank you, May.”

“For what?” She grinned back at him and was surprised to see a single tear slip down his cheek. She kissed it away and held him tightly in her arms. “I just wanted to remind you of how very loved you are, and you are so very loved, Tony Stark.”

****

 

He had honestly forgotten about his birthday, until Pepper kissed his cheek that morning and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Sleepyhead.”

“Huh?” 

“You forgot it was your birthday?” She grinned at him, then kissed Morgan’s hair.

“You’re serious?” He whispered at her and looked down at Morgan who had finally drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, to make sure he hadn't spoken too loudly. She was fighting a spring cold and her two year molars were coming in, not leaving much sleep for anyone in the house.

“The big 5-0 today.”

“50.” He muttered to himself. “How did that happen?”

Pepper smiled at him and shrugged. “Damned if I know. Give her to me, you need to rest -”

“No party.”

She shook her head. “No party, just the three of us, promise.” 

Reluctantly, Tony shifted on the couch and handed Morgan over to Pepper, then slowly got to his feet, kissed both his girls, and went to bed.

 

****

 

Stephen watched him wake up slowly, as the morning light made its way through the curtains. He knew he would never get used to being the one who loved the man who rubbed at his nose, then ran his fingers through his hair before he peeked up at him under the most ridiculous eyelashes he had ever seen in his life.

“Morning?”

“Hmm.” He agreed, as he snuggled down under the blankets again and tucked Tony against his chest, and pressed his chin lightly into his hair, which was finally showing the first strands of silver. “Happy Birthday, Tony.”

“Know what I want to do?”

“No, what?”

“Stay in bed all day and do nothing but make love with you.”

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
